EL PEOR DE LOS ACCIDENTES
by Great WRITER14
Summary: en un nuevo viaje hacia Venecia peaboody,sherman y penny irán a una época no muy segura la cual tendrá resultados fatales
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1:_**de regreso en el tiempo**_

Era un día común en la vida de peaboody y Sherman ya habían pasado 5 años desde que la WABAC creo una grieta en la gravedad tiempo espacio y habían salvado al mundo, y en esta ocasión peaboody,Sherman y Penny viajarían a italia con Leonardo DAvinchi para ayudar le con la maquina voladora ya que iban a hacerle unas mejoras

-ok Sherman recuerda vamos a darle mejoras a la maquina voladora de Leonardo, pero nada de decirle cosas de motores, alas o cababinas eso aun no debe descubrirse

-claro señor peaboody

-sherman¿ cres que podamos volver a volar en la maquina voladora de Leonardo?

-no lo se penny, tal vez si queda muy bien Leonardo y el señor peaboody nos den permiso

-me encantaría que pudiéramos volver a volar juntos en la maquina voladora

-a mi también

Todo iba bien hasta que toda la cabina se comenzó a tambalear

-¿que pasa señor peaboody?

-no lo se Sherman

-esto me asusta

-tranquila penny todo estará bien

De repente todos vieron el problema: un hoyo negro

-¡HOYO NEGRO!

El señor peaboody oprimía teclas y botones del panel pero no funcionaba asi que solo le quedo una opcion

-¡sujétense!

Y oprimiendo el botón de reversa volvieron a los tuneles pero entraron forzosamente a uno no muy estable

-¿donde estamos señor peaboody?-dijo penny

-no lo se

Entonces oprimió el panel y se dio cuenta de todo, pero en eso un centenar de pequeños topes azotaban la cabina violentamente mientras ellos se cubrían

-¡ESTAMOS EN EL SIGLO XX,EN LA SEGUNDA GUERRA MUNDIAL! Las balas están azotando la cabina, debemos salir no creo que estos muros aguanten mucho, tarde o temprano esto debe de acabar, pero creo que para entonces o una granada o una ráfaga de balas ya abran atravesado la cabina

-ven conmigo penny iremos a un lugar seguro

-si Sherman

Entonces todos salieron de la cabina y corrieron hacia los puntos de refugio de los soldados donde aun no era muy seguro ya que esos puntos eran bombardeados por granadas y cañones

-¡Pónganse esto!-dijo peaboody dándoles cascos y chalecos antibalas

Entonces avanzaron hacia diferentes puntos para no correr peligro, pero eso acabo cuando escucharon el mensaje que llego por un radio de los soldados

-"LA BOMBA NUCLEAR HA SIDO ENVIADA,¡ SALGAN DE ESA ZONA!"

Esto alarmo mucho a todos en especial a penny la cual empezó a llorar un poco

-¡ohh! No quiero morir aqui

-¡no te preocupes penny mientras yo este aquí no te pasara nada malo!

-gracias Sherman-dijo abrazándolo

\- penny,Sherman tenemos que salir de esta zona con la WABAC ,pero no podemos viajar por el tiempo aun necesitamos esperar a que el sistema de transportación se reinicie

-y¿ cunto tomara eso señor peaboody?-dijo penny

-un máximo de 10 minutos,

-¡la bomba llegara en menos de eso!

-por eso saldremos de aquí con el sistema volador de la WABAC, será rapido

De modo que todos se dirijieron a la WABAC y cerraron la cabina


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: _**``por favor no me dejes"**_

Una vez que entraron el señor peaboody encendió la maquina del tiempo y la puso en modo vuelo

``WABAC modo vuelo:_** activado**_

Y la WABAC se elevo y se alistaron para alejarse, pero en eso penny observo un objeto volador que se acercaba

-¿Qué es eso?

-señor peaboody…un misil se acerca

-¡debemos irnos ya!

De modo que el señor peaboody tomo los volantes de la WABAC y se fueron, segundo mas tarde se escucho un gran estruendo y un gran temblor…

Minutos mas tarde bajaron para ver si todo había acabado

-no parece haber peligro cerca, creo que es todo ahora, vamos con Leonardo, reparemos su maquina voladora, regresemos a casa y asegurémonos de que nada de esto haya pasado

-ya vamos-dijeron penny y sherman

Pero en eso penny,accidentalmente piso un tipo de trampa en el piso lo cual parecía ser una bomba

-¡PENNY!

Y se acerco a ella y la empujo

-¡SHERMAN NO!

Sherman solo pudo correr unos metros pero en eso la potencia de la bomba hizo que Sherman saliera volando y su cráneo se estrellara contra un árbol

-¡SHERMAN!-dijo peaboody

Llego con el rápidamente igual que penny,y lo abrazo tomando su nuca

-señor peaboody….-dijo con voz delicada

-estoy aquí sherman-dijo peaboody

Entonces miro su mano y miro que había sangre en ella y en su cráneo

-lo…..lo quiero señor peaboody….

En eso peaboody,por la forma de hablar de Sherman y la gran herida que tenia detrás de su cabeza, el señor peaboody supo que Sherman se había roto el cráneo y era una herida muy seria de la cual difícilmente saldría vivo. en eso peaboody empezó a llorar igual que penny muy seriamente

-yo también te….yo también te quiero sherman

Entonces volteo hacia penny

-penny….yo…..

-si sherman

-Yo….yo…

En eso se detuvo y cerro sus ojos…..

-no sherman,por favor no….te amo Sherman….te amo….

Y empezó a llorar descontroladamente igual que penny,,,,Sherman estaba muerto y ninguno de los dos se lo podía creer

-sherman no….no me dejes nooooo…

Entonces peaboody soltó su cadáver y penny se abalanzo hacia su cadáver para recargar su cara y sus manos en su abdomen

-¡sin ti no soy nada Sherman!…nada-dijo peaboody

-solo quiero irme….estar en otra época-dijo penny

-otra época….¡otra época! Eso es penny

Entonces tomo el cuerpo de Sherman y se dirigieron a la WABAC

Y el señor peaboody empezó a ubicar un nuevo destino


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3:_**nada se ha perdido**_

Una vez que entraron en la WABAC y peaboody empezó a teclear su nuevo destino,penny además de sentirse devastada estaba muy confundida ya que a peaboody se le veía emocionado…..no feliz,pero….emocionado

-señor peaboody,¿que tiene en mente?

-veras penny-dijo mientras una pequeña lente salía de el techo de la WABAC y los escaneaba-este nuevo invento analiza nuestro estado de si estamos vivos o muertos y podemos cambiarlo viajando a una época en la que estemos vivos

-entonces, ¡¿SI VIAJAMOS A UNA EPOCA EN LA QUE SHERMAN VIVA PODREMOS DEBOLVERLE LA VIDA?!

-eso espero, es su única salida, pero…

-¿Qué?

-para hacerlo deberíamos ir a una época en la que estuviéramos y encontrarnos con nuestros otros yos

-¡ES CIERTO!-dijo sentándose en el piso de la WABAC preocupada

El señor peaboody empezó a pensar y solo acelero a fondo

-¡SUJETATE!

-¿¡SEÑOR PEABOODY,QUE ESTA ACIENDO!?

-ya que no podemos entrar en una época tendremos que hacer un choque con otra época para cambiar el estado de vida de sherman

-pero señor peaboody,¡ESTO ES UNA LOCURA!

-no hay otra opción penny-dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos con seriedad

-esta bien

Y entonces selecciono un túnel temporal, el cual era de 2 horas atrás y se preparo para impactarse con el

-¿lista?

-si

Y presiono el botón rojo mientras se impactaba con el túnel…

Cuando llegaron a su nuevo destino se dieron cuenta de que no sabían donde estaban y el cadáver de sherman ya no estaba

-señor peaboody,¿Dónde estamos?

-no lo se-dijo abriendo la compuerta de la WABAC

Al abrirla se dieron cuenta de una cosa que lo cambiaba todo

-¡ES LA CAMARA DE LA WABAC!-dijeron ambos

Luego ambos recorrieron el enorme camino rojo que daba a la salida de la camara

-¿Qué paso señor peaboody?-dijo penny

-creo que el choque ocasiono que volviéramos tiempo atrás y nuestros otros yos desaparecieran y nosotros los reemplazáramos

-pero si eso es cierto¿Dónde esta Sherman?

-Pues tal vez…..

Lo interrumpió el elevador abriéndose del cual salió Sherman con vida lo cual hizo que ambos se sorprendieran y se abalanzaran con el

-¡SHERMAN!

-¿señor peaboody? ¡penn…..

Lo interrumpió el gran impacto del abrazo que le dieron los dos lo cual hizo que el se tropezara y callera hacia atrás

-¡OOOHHH! ¡SHERMAN!-dijo abrazándolo

-¡ES BUENO VOLVER A VERTE!-dijo penny dándole un beso en la mejilla

Lo cual hizo que las mejillas de Sherman se pusieran tan rojas como un tomate

-UMMM….también es bueno volver a verte penny-dijo abrazandola

Una vez que se separaron, Sherman le hizo una pregunta a peaboody

-ooo,señor peaboody,ya que estamos aquí todos podemos volver a Florencia a ayudarle a DA vinchi con su maquina voladora ¿Qué dice?

-¡NOOO!-dijeron penny y peaboody

-¿Por qué?

-Por que….-dijo penny quedándose muda

-por que DA vinchi salió de su país para ir a pintar una pintura de un rey lejano….-dijo peaboody

y ¿entonces que hacemos?

-pues, podemos ver una película….-dijo peaboody

-mmm…..me gusta esa idea…..¿Qué dices Sherman?

-claro penny

-pues que estamos esperando, vamos

Y se dirijeron hasta la sala donde contemplaron una gran película y continuaron con su vida

_**FIN**_


End file.
